The Konoha Genins' Clash with the Mysterious Jonin
Yutaka was a far ways out of the village Konohagakure. He is resting there from a recent kill he was hired to do. Kenta walks out of the village with Ayaka Haruno and Shinryu Hyuga. "Alright kids, let's go deliver the scroll to Sunagakure! We'll need to get there in 2 days tops!" Kenta says. Shinryu, groaning, rhetorically replies "Why did Nii-sensei have to make you his replacement for his mission..." Ayaka, also replies while groaning "It isn't even possible to get there in 2 days... We'll need about 4 or 5..." Kenta replies energetically "Hey, I was taught by the descendants of Rock Lee and Might Guy themselves! I'm always training!" Shinryu laughs and says "Not when you can smell food." Kenta remains silent before saying "Just be quiet and follow the mission." Yutaka was still relaxing. He then felt three chakra's. One was bigger then the other two. "Must be some brats." Yutaka told himself. After about 10 minutes of running, Kenta, Shinryu and Ayaka found a Tavern. Kenta stops, and says "Okay guys, let's take a food break!" Shinryu thinks "Just like I told him 10 minutes ago..." Ayaka says "No wonder you're called the Glutton Musclehead Ninja..." Kenta says "C'mon, you guys. My treat!" The other two reply "We'd rather stay outside and wait for you." Kenta says "Alright then, but you'll be missing out all the food." Yutaka was mostly relaxing but started to head up north to join back up with his Rouge Team. Shinryu asks "Great, what're we gonna do in this boring small village while waiting for Kenta to eat?..." Ayaka says "Meh, I guess I'll go to the flower shop. You coming?" Shinryu says "Nah, maybe I'll go to the equipment store, maybe buy some shuriken." Yutaka saw an equipment store while he was leaving. "I guess I can buy some new stuff." Yutaka told himself. He then walks out of the forrest to the shop. Shinryu walks the the equipment store and buys some shuriken, explosive tags and kunai. Yutaka saw nonthing that he could use so he left the shop. Shinryu met up with Yutaka near the doors of the shop, and thinks "His Chakra's enormous... He must be a jonin..." He tries to ignore him and meet up with Ayaka. Yutaka sensed Shinryu use his Byakugan. "This kid." he sighed to himself. Shinryu, looking away, but also using his Byakugan at the same time, notices how Yutaka can see him. "I think he's on to me... Better speed up my pace." "Why is this kid running?" Yutaka asked himself. "Hey kid, whats wrong?" He asked as he grabed Shinryu and pulled him over. Shinryu said "Who are you? I can see your attention was drawn to me..." Yutaka instantly had a face of annoyance. "You were starting to run you idiot!" Yutaka yelled into Shinryu. "But not normally, you looked like you were going to get killed." He pointed out. Shinryu "Sorry, I'm not one of the 'brave' guys. I'm just a disgrace to my clan..." Yutaka laughed. "Your just pure stupid aren't you?" Yutaka asked. He then starts to leave him without even looking back. Ayaka notices him after buying a flower "Shinryu? What happened? Did someone attack you?" Shinryu nervously replies "Oh... It's nothing..." Ayaka says "Shinryu..." Yutaka layed down just to rest. He didn't want to do much at the current moment except to fight. Ayaka asks "Your eyes bulged..." Shinryu says "It's my kekkei genkai. It's the Byakugan, which can physically see Chakra and it can see everything like a camera; near 360 degrees, and the range varies from the user's skills. I can see 100 meters... This guy walked passed me, and he looked like he knew me from somewhere, as I looked behind myself using my Byakugan..." Yutaka was still relaxing hoping for a battle to stumble apon Kenta comes back after eating "Alright guys, let's go!" Then he notices Shinryu's activated Byakugan. "Shinryu, did you use your Dojutsu?" Shinryu says "Yes... It's... It's nothing. We should continue our delivery mission..." Kenta asks "Tell me where he is." Shinryu points "There. Just let him g-" Shinryu was cut off as Kenta threw a kunai into the air and used another kunai to change the angle to attack Yutaka. Yutaka saw the kunai coming right at him. Out of pure reaction he pulled out a kunai to block the one that was comeing right at him. "Maybe there will be a fight." He thought to himself. Kenta shouts "Come out and face my team!" Shinryu rages on Kenta "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You're drawing us into a fight!" Kenta replies "Exactly! We'll show him what we're made of!" Shinryu sighs and thinks "Can't I deactivate my Byakugan for just ONE minute?..." Ayaka draws her sword "Why did we have to get stuck with Kenta... Looks like this mission became a B-rank." Yutaka walks out of the forest. "Can you just shutup!" Yutaka shouted. "Your voice is annoying as hell!" he pointed out. "But." Yutaka grined. "Lets fight." Yutaka told Kenta as he telepoted twice to get behind him. Yutaka then slamed his knee into Kenta's back. Kenta blocks it as he tries to kick him back, then he Chakra Enhanced Strength forces chakra into his punches and tries to punch his face, trying to do a lethal blow. Yutaka ducked and did a low kick to trip Kenta. Kenta tries to get up by doing a donkey-kick to Yutaka's face. Yutaka teleports out of the way. Right after he turns around and did a Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique at close range making it almost imposible for him to dodge since Kenta was in the middle of a kick. Shinryu steps in and blocks it with Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Ayaka tries to stab Yutaka with her sword, affected by Wind Release. Yutaka saw the sword coming right at him and slides to the side. Once he did he kneed her in the face using her own momentum to run into Yutaka's face. Shinryu, after Ayaka stalled Yutaka, shouted behind him "Got you!" He uses Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. "One!" He strikes Yutaka once. "Two!" He strikes him once more. "Four" He strikes him twice. "Eight!" He strikes him four times. "Sixteen!" He strikes him eight times. "Thirty-Two!" He strikes him sixteen times. "And... Sixty-Four!!!" He strikes him thirty-one times, then he forces most of his chakra into the last strike and hits hit with the last one. "Feeling numb?" He says with a cocky voice. Before Shinryu could realize Yutaka teleported into the woods. Because Shinryu didn't notice he did the entire attack without noticing. He teleported up to Shinryu kicking him into the ground. There was no way for him to dodge since he used up allot of his chakra. Shinryu asks "Does anyone know Earth Release?..." Kenta says "Nope, but I can try to pull you out." Ayaka shouts "No! Don't do it!" Kenta asks "Why?" Shinryu says "You'll either rip my head off or make me dizzy. Just dig me up." Ayaka says "I'll seek him out." She then uses the Shadow Clone Technique and spreads them out to find Yutaka. Yutaka killed each clone one by one. When he was done with that he attacked Kenta, by using Fire Release: Heat Punch Technique. Shinryu thinks for a split-second "Wait, I can force Chakra into my body parts to burst out!" He burst from the and blocks it with his hand, forced him chakra, but his hand gets a burn. "Ouch! Ayaka, stall him!" Ayaka says "Right! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She creates 10 clones, all of them charging at Yutaka with their swords infused with Wind Release chakra. Shinryu says "Kenta, use your medical ninjutsu to heal my hand while Ayaka's stalling!" Kenta says "Right!" He heals his hand, and lends him some of his chakra. "There, I also gave you some of my chakra to recover from your Eight Trigrams Jutsu." Yutaka killed all the clones swiftly. After that he rushed Ayaka and punched her right in the middle of the face. Kenta shouts "Ayaka!" He activates his Chakra Scalpel and Chakra Enhanced Strength, and tries to punch him in the face, with great force and also that it could cut their eyes from the inside. Before Kenta could even get close yutaka teleported away. He then teleported back and kicked Kenta in the stomach. Kenta blocks it with his Chakra Scalpel, and cuts some of Yutaka's muscles in his leg. Yutaka saw the chakra blade and stopped himself from getting any closer to Kenta. Kenta then teleported to shinryu and kicked him into the ground once again. Shinryu groans "Ow... Not this again..." He jumps off the ground by forcing chakra through his tenketsu. Kenta uses Chakra Enhanced Strength to his feet and does the Leaf Whirlwind. Yutaka saw the kick coming at him. Yutaka then gracefully spin around Kenta and endowed him in the back. Kenta lands on his hands, trying to do a donkey-kick again. Shinryu thinks "So, his skill is that he can teleport..." He runs and whispers to Ayaka "I've a plan. Listen..." Ayaka says "Got it." Shinryu throws a kunai with an explosive tag next to Yutaka, creating a fog. Ayaka creates 10 Shadow Clones. "Let's see if it works." She says. Shinryu was out of sight. Yutaka saw all of the shadow clones. He swiftly kills them off and aims at the real one. He lift his knee up to hit Ayaka in the face. Before he could hit her, Shinryu emerged from under the ground and tried to attack Yutaka before he could hit Ayaka, by focusing a lot of chakra into a single palm thrust to try and hit him. Yutaka felt Shinryu's chakra come up. He then forces he body to the side. Yutaka then used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at a very close range. Ayaka and Shinryu was in range of the fire. But it also made Shinryu imosible to dodge since he was half way out of the ground. Shinryu pushes Ayaka aside, but gets hit by the fireball. "Shinryu!" Ayaka seemed worried. She calmed down, thinking "Don't worry, the plan's still working..." Once he was done with that he went after Ayaka. He jumped in the air and punching her face into the ground at full force, along with gravity from coming down. After the punch, she disappeared, it was a shadow clone. Kenta throws 5 kunai with explosive tags attached to them, even if Yutaka dodged, he couldn't escape the blast radius. Kenta then grabs Shinryu and jumps away, puts him on the ground, and starts healing him. Yutaka saw the Kunai going at him. He then teleports away into the forrest. Since there were tags on them they exploded right by Ayaka. Kenta shouts "Ayaka!" He stops healing Shinryu. Shinryu coughs, slowly stands up and looks at the explosion "Ayaka... The plan... The plan failed..." Kenta runs up to Ayaka "She's still breathing, but she's heavily injured..." Shinryu, depressed, says "So... This is how we're going to die... I thought that we'd at least attend the Chuunin Exams... What... Should we do?..." Kenta closes his eyes to think for a moment. "Shinobi! We give up. Please let us go." "Weak" Yutaka thought to himself. He then left without saying a thing. Kenta puts both of the Genins down on the ground and begins to heal them. After a few minutes of healing, Ayaka woke up. Ayaka asks "What... What happened?" Kenta replies "I told him we gave up." Shinryu asks "But why? I've still got a lot of Chakra in me, and a lot of tools left..." Kenta replies with a question "Do you know what's the purpose of a Jonin guiding a Genin?" Shinryu replies "It's to protect them, isn't it?" Kenta says "Yeah... And other than that, I was running low on Chakra as well. If you can look, use your Byakugan and look at Ayaka. She doesn't have much Chakra in her, either." Shinryu does the latter. "You're right... And most of her tenketsu look closed off..." Ayaka sighs "At least we don't have to deal with that shinobi again... We should get going to Sunagakure to deliver the scroll... If you haven't lost it..." Kenta takes the scroll "Nope. I have it. But you shouldn't force yourself; most of the tenketsu in your body are closed off. We should stay next to the town for a night to recover. I can't just use my Chakra to energize you; only use medical ninjutsu." Category:Roleplays Category:Na'Jorne Category:Ishido Shūji